musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Throw That Beat in the Garbagecan
Throw That Beat in the Garbagecan (auch: Throw That Beat In The Garbagecan!) sind eine deutsche Indie-Rock-Band der 1980er- und 1990er-Jahre. Geschichte Die Band wurde 1986 in Nürnberg von Klaus Cornfield und Oliver Kolb gegründet. Der Bandname ist einem Songtitel der B-52’s entlehnt. Die Band bestand in ihrer bekanntesten Inkarnation aus Klaus Cornfield (Gesang, Gitarre), Oliver „Polli Pollunder“ Kolb (Gitarre, Gesang), Lord Ray (Bass), Iwie Candy X07 (Keyboard, Gesang), Lotsi Lapislazuli (Gesang, Blockflöte, Melodica, Glockenspiel) und Alex Sticht (Schlagzeug, Gesang). Das Album-Debüt Tweng! (1988) wurde noch ohne weibliche Verstärkung und mit einer gewissen Lo-Fi-Attitüde eingespielt. Im folgenden Jahr stießen die Geschwister Iwie Candy X07 und Lotsi Lapislazuli zur Band und halfen bei der Definition des typischen Throw-That-Beat-Sounds, der erstmals in dieser Form auf Large Marge Sent Us! (1989) zu hören war. Beim ersten Album (1988) spielte Rossy das Schlagzeug, beim zweiten (1989) H. K. Animal und beim dritten Album (1991) teilten sich H. K. Animal (als „Hänsel“) und schließlich Alex Sticht den Drummer-Posten. Die ersten Jahre der Bandgeschichte wurden von Klaus Cornfield im Comic Throw That Beat In The Garbagecan (1992) festgehalten.Eintrag in der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek 1990 wurden Throw That Beat in the Garbagecan vom Major-Label EMI Music unter Vertrag genommen (zu jener Zeit das größte Plattenlabel der Welt), bei dem dann alle Alben ab Not Particularly Silly erschienen. Im gleichen Jahr schafften sie es auf das Cover der Spex.Spex, Ausgabe 1/1991 (Coverbild) 1993 verließ Lotsi Lapislazuli die Band, um sich auf ihr Grafik-Studium zu konzentrieren.[http://www.intro.de/popmusik/throw-that-beat Artikel über Throw That Beat! in Intro] Gina Vaporjieff D’Orio (vormals Lemonbabies) übernahm ab 1994 die Rolle der Backgroundsängerin. Seit dem 1994er-Album Superstar trat die Band unter dem kürzeren Namen Throw That Beat! auf. Die Band bereiste den ganzen Globus (u. a. Japan, USA, Großbritannien, PortugalInterview mit Klaus Cornfield) und spielte weit über tausend Konzerte. 1994 spielten Throw That Beat! beim legendären Roskilde-Festival.Archiv des Roskilde-Festivals Trotz des Zuspruchs von Publikum und Musikkritik im In- und Ausland, blieb der Band der große Durchbruch verwehrt. 1997 löste sich die Band, nach einer nur mäßig besuchten Tournee, einvernehmlich auf.Radio-Interview mit der Band am 12. September 2014, 15 Uhr, FluxFM Nach dem Split standen Klaus Cornfield, Gina D'Orio, Lord Ray und Alex Sticht weiterhin mit diversen Band-Projekten auf der Bühne, während die anderen Bandmitglieder ihre beruflichen Schwerpunkte auf die Arbeit hinter den Kulissen verlegten.[http://www.satt.org/musik/05_08_katze.html Interview auf www.satt.org] Am 13. September 2014 gab die Band in der klassischen Besetzung mit Lotsi Lapislazuli und Alex Sticht (und mit einem Gastauftritt von Gina D'Orio) nach 17-jähriger Pause ein Konzert im ausverkauften Berliner Club Lido.[http://www.lido-berlin.de/events/view/2136 Event bei www.lido-berlin.de] Spekulationen über ein weiteres Fortbestehen der Band wurden von den Bandmitgliedern nicht überzeugend dementiert. Am 16. April 2016 fand ein zweites Reunion-Konzert im Künstlerhaus Nürnberg statt. Stil Der Musikstil der Band ist melodiöser Gitarrenpop mit eingängigen, teils zuckersüßen Melodien und einem manchmal verspielten, fast kindlichen Gesang, oft kontrastiert durch melancholische, manchmal auch psychedelische Rock-Epen (sehr schön nachzuvollziehen anhand der ersten beiden Titel von Superstar, wo die Band diesen Kontrast bewusst in Szene setzt). Die Band greift dabei auf Stilelemente von Beat, Rock ’n’ Roll, Garage-Rock und Glam-Rock zurück und zitiert (insbesondere auf den ersten drei Alben) gelegentlich in Instrumentation, Themen und Melodien den Stil von Kinderliedern bzw. Songs aus dem Kinderfernsehen. Ab Superstar (1994) kommen zudem häufig Grunge-Gitarren und gelegentlich Drumcomputer sowie Streicher zum Einsatz. Weitere typische Elemente (die jedoch keinesfalls zwingend vorhanden sein müssen): * Songtonarten vorwiegend in Dur, * gelegentliche Verwendung des Wah-Wah-Effekts auf der Gitarre (ab 1991), * deutlich hörbare weibliche Backgroundstimme, die teilweise unabhängig von der Leadstimme geführt wird (ab 1989), * oft auch mehrstimmiger Backgroundchor, * E-Gitarre als führendes Harmonie-Instrument, * gelegentliche, zumeist kurze E-Gitarren-Soli. * Als Keyboard-Sound findet vorwiegend ein elektrischer Orgel-Klang mit Chorus- und simuliertem Leslie-Effekt Verwendung (ab 1989). Die Songtexte sind mit wenigen Ausnahmen in englischer Sprache und behandeln zumeist poptypische Themen wie Verliebtheit und Trennungsschmerz (Funny, How Love Is, Talkin' 'bout Love etc.). Die Lyrics sind oft stilistisch überhöht („Baby!“, „Honey!“), oft auch humorvoll oder sarkastisch (You Only Think Of Me When There's No Program On TV, Some Alien … etc.). Aus dem poptypischen Rahmen fallen Texte, die die Themen „Sehnsucht nach der Kindheit“ bzw. Kindheitserlebnisse behandeln (A Chocolatbar For Breakfast, Just 16 etc.). Ebenfalls eher ungewöhnlich sind gelegentlich vorkommende Songtexte, die sich direkt an andere Bandmitglieder richten (Lotsi Go Go Go, Let Me Sit Next to Iwie etc.). Haupt-Songschreiber war Klaus Cornfield; aber auch die anderen Bandmitglieder steuerten zahlreiche Songs bei, bei denen sie dann in der Regel auch den Lead-Gesang übernahmen. Wichtig war der Band auch die visuelle Komponente: Sie produzierte zahlreiche Video-Clips (z. B. nicht weniger als sechs zum Album Not Particularly Silly), die zum Teil auch in die Bühnenshow integriert wurden, sowie den Kurzfilm Cool – the Movie. Die Plattencover wurden im Comic-Stil gestaltet (außer Sex Tiger) und waren teilweise mit Comic-Strips aus der Feder von Klaus Cornfield und Lotsi Lapislazuli versehen. Diskografie Alben * 1988: Tweng! * 1989: Large Marge Sent Us! * 1991: Not Particularly Silly * 1992: Cool * 1994: Superstar * 1996: Sex Tiger * 2016: Back from the Garbagecan – Live at the Lido Berlin Singles und EPs * 1989: Peng! * 1990: Pippi Langstrumpf * 1991: A Kiss from You Each Day * 1991: We Were Waiting * 1991: A Choclatbar for Breakfast * 1992: Cool * 1992: I Just Can’t Hide It * 1993: Over & Over * 1994: The Show Has Just Begun * 1994: I Won’t Give Up * 1996: Suburbia * 1996: Fashion Train Kompilationen * 1991: Large Marge Sent Us! And More … (CD mit den kompletten Alben Large Marge Sent Us und Tweng sowie den Singles Peng! und Pippi Langstrumpf)Eintrag bei DiscogsEintrag bei Discogs Videos * 1989: You’re Exactly What I Want[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_G9H6y3n77g&index=42&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F Video: You're Exactly What I Want] * 1989: Under Water[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVUBVESprs4&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F&index=11 Video: Under Water] * 1991: A Kiss From You Each Day[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HmnpYIYDgsE&index=8&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F Video: A Kiss From You Each Day] * 1991: Je pense toujours à toi[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RwgGs2kPji4&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F&index=14 Video: Je pense toujours à toi] * 1991: She Came from Orion[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oz8DcoAA-7U Video: She Came from Orion] * 1991: I Wanna Be With You[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cvCaPHkpXI&index=19&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F Video: I Wanna Be With You] * 1991: You Only Think of Me When There's No Program on TV[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkZTOK5t4Es&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F&index=25 Video: You Only Think of Me When There's No Program on TV] * 1991: A Choclatbar For Breakfast[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilmtD0ZTNLc&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F&index=16 Video: A Choclatbar For Breakfast] * 1992: There’s Something[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ga_GYe3l8yE&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F&index=49 Video: There's Something] * 1992: Save the Way[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQHh587Ubn0&index=7&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F Video: Save the Way] * 1992: Cool[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ozDSO1nTUC4&index=13&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F Video: Cool] * 1993: Over & Over[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Uq19ztmjQQ&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F&index=27 Video: Over & Over] * 1994: I Won’t Give Up[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne9e5148sB4&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F&index=15 Video: I Won't Give Up] * 1994: Let's Get Into It * 1994: The Show Has Just Begun[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CnX217LfY-g&index=17&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F Video: The Show Has Just Begun] * 1996: Suburbia[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4uttVV62XmA&index=29&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F Video: Suburbia] * 1996: Fashion Train[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dy7KwMdS_74&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F&index=9 Video: Fashion Train] * 1996: Shoot Me With A Pricegun[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoQ5t02TUO0&index=10&list=PL6E7E4B18C1C4E09F Video: Shoot Me With A Pricegun] Weblinks * * * Beitrag im Blog Pretty Paracetamol * Radio-Interview mit Klaus Cornfield, BR2 Zündfunk (2013) * Internetseite zum Singer/Songwriter-Projekt von Alex Sticht Videos * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilmtD0ZTNLc Video: „A Chocolate Bar For Breakfast“] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkZTOK5t4Es Video: „You Only Think of Me When There's No Program on TV“] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne9e5148sB4 Video: „I Won't Give Up“] * [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQHh587Ubn0 Video: „Save the Way“] Einzelnachweise de:Throw That Beat in the Garbagecan Kategorie:Deutsche Rockband Kategorie:Deutsche Indie-Rock-Band Kategorie:Bandgründung 1986 Kategorie:Bandauflösung 1997 Kategorie:Bandneugründung 2014